The Melody of a Phantom
by N.C Jamison
Summary: Melody, a beautiful, musically talented orphan longs for a family and for her super natural powers to go away. But soon enough her dreams will come true when she meets her REAL father... The Phantom of the Opera.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Once upon a time in France, there lived a little girl named Melody. She loved to sing, dance and play music... But others saw her differently. Sadly there was something wrong with the poor girl...she was blind. She was a very kind girl, smart too, but those who were cruel to her; she found her way of getting her revenge. The girl was not like other children. She had what Miss May called "super natural powers." She lived in an orphanage called Miss Mays Angels. There she had a friend named Gale McGwire. Melody was a sweet girl but no one knew where she came from, only that a man dressed in black with a white mask left her there with a name tag that said, "Melody Rowen." Inside the tag there was a ring trimmed in gold with a red rose, surrounded by black. All Melody ever wanted was a family, people who loved her singing but most of all for her powers to go away. Melody didn't know who she was or where she came from but she did know she was a phantom. And I should know. . . . Because I'm her father. . . The Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Act One

(Scene one. November 21, 1901. The sound of a young girl singing rings threw an Orphanage) Melody: ㇸ6In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came! That voice which calls to me and speaks my name! And do I dream again? For now I find, the phantom of the opera is there inside y mindㇸ6 (We see a tall women pull Melody to the ground, by her hair) Melody: AAAHHHH! Miss May: STOP THAT BLASTED NOISE YOU MIS SHAPEN BEAST! Melody: I was just practicing! Leave me alone! Miss May: Excuse me?! (May grabs Melody and shakes her) YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! And put your mask back on. No one wants to see your disease! Melody: GET OUT! (Melody screams, causing May to leave the room. Soon we hear someone knocking at her door) Melody: I said GO AWAY! Gale: ok! If that's what you want- Melody: WAIT! Come in Gale. (Gale walks in with a tray of food) Gale: you missed breakfast. So I brought you some. (Melody takes a bight and spits it out) Melody: UGH! I hate their food. Gale: Be glad your blind. It looks worse than it tastes. Melody: Oh great. Thanks. Gale: I'm very excited today, are you? Melody: Not really. I mean couple, after couple, after couple! Ever since I was four no one has wanted me. No on will ever want a blind 13 year old girl. Gale: Oh come on Melody. There are lots of people who would want you. Melody: I beg to differ. Maybe I'm ugly. . . .Gale what do I look like? Gale: Well your not ugly. You have long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, perfect completion and a beautiful smile. Melody: Wow. I really look like that? (Gale takes he hand) Gale: Yes you do. ㇸ6I think your beautiful. So strange yet beautiful. Beautiful is what I see. Beautiful is all I seeㇸ6 Melody: Then why doesn't anyone adopt me? (Melody puts her grey mask back on, covering her whole face) Gale: I think it is Miss Mays fault. She's always telling people what an unruly child you are. Melody: Well then I guess we'll have to show her just how much of an unruly child I can be. Gale: Melody, I know what your thinking and its not a good idea. Melody: Oh it's not bad. Just a little joke is all. Gale: I dot know. Melody: Please! It won't hurt anyone. Gale: Fine. . . When do we begin? Melody: After I get dressed you can escort me to the tea room. (Scene two. We see Gale walking Melody down a flight of stairs and into a room with other children) Miss May: Alright children remember your place. No laughing, no speaking unless spoken to and no slouching. That goes for you Gale. I know you have that hideous hunch but for God sake do stand straight. Mean Boy: Hahaha. Igor! (Pokes Gale) Miss May: You are dismissed. Melody: You ready? Gale: Yep. I have the spider right here. (Gale smiles and hands her the spider. May walks up to her and drags Melody into the tea room) Miss May: Melody, I want you to meet Meg Giry. She works at the Opera House down the street. I'll just leave you two to talk. (Melody sits down and stairs at the ground as Meg smiles at her) Meg: So what do you like to do? Melody: I like to sing. Meg: That's an interesting hobby. I like to dance. Melody: It's not a hobby. It's my life. Meg: Do you have any siblings or friends? Melody: No but I have a friend. Gale McGwire, the boy with a hunch back. Meg: Oh. . . I see. What was your name again? Melody: Melody Harmony Rowen. Why? Meg:ㇸ6I think I realize who you are. . . I can't believe he this far. Melody: What do you mean? Meg: I- I'm so sorry sweetheart but I can't have you. (Meg gets up and heads for the door) Melody: Wait! Stop! Don't leave me! Is something I've said? Tell me! Meg:ㇸ6Oh my sweet you'll know one day, why I can't take you awayㇸ6 I'm so, so sorry for what's happened to you. . . I have to leave! (Melody starts to cry and reaches out her arms) Melody: Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! (We see Meg leave and May grab Melody by the hair) Miss May: WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?! (Melody throughs the spider at Miss May causing her to scream) Miss May: AAHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (Gale takes Melody by the hand and starts to run but is stopped by May) Miss May: OH no you don't! (May then drags Melody up the stairs and throughs her in her room, locking the door) Miss May: YOU WILL NOT BE COMING OUT UNTIL MORNING! (Melody is now crying) Melody:ㇸ6What did she mean, "he's gone to far?" What did she mean, "I know who you are?" So many questions yet so little answers. So many answers I'm searching for. Doesn't anyone have a heart for a child who loves art? I can do so many things. I can dance, I can play, I can sing. Please don't leave me here in this place of fear. Does anyone see what I see? Even if I can't see at all. Does anyone see me? Doesn't anyone want me. . . For. . Me! (Melody lays down and holds her ring) Melody: Who ever you was. . . Come back to me. (It's now morning and we see Gale in Melody's room) Gale: Melody, it's me Gale. It's time for breakfast. Melody: How did you get in here? Gale: I snuck Miss Mays key. Now hurry before she notices. (Melody gets ready and they head down the stairs and into the kitchen. After breakfast they head out side. We see them walking beside the pond and a group of girls stop them) Mean girl one: No slouching Igor! Gale: Leave us alone! (Gale try's to walk away but is pushed by the mean girl) Mean Girl Two: And where do you think your going? Apparently you haven't learned any manners. (We see one of the girls grab Melody) Melody: Don't touch me! Mean Girl Two: What did you say? Melody: I said, don't TOUCH ME! (As Melody screams, it causes the everyone to fall to the ground holding they're ears and the other children run away) Mean Girl: You little witch! Miss May is right, it's that ring making you so powerful. Your nothing but a witch! A phantom! I bet you don't even have a soul. (As the girls tackle Melody to the ground, they pry the ring off her finger) Melody: NO! NO! NO! Give it back! Mean Girl: Well your going to have to find it on the pond first! (The girl then throughs the ring. Melody steps onto the frozen pond as Miss May runs towards them screaming) Miss May: Get off that pond at once! (Melody keeps walking and searching for her ring not realizing how far out she was) Melody: I found it! Gale: Good now come back! (Slowly but surly Melody starts to come back but quickly stops at the loudness of a cracking sound) Gale: MELODY RUN! (We see Melody running and before she can reach land the ice breaks beneath her) Gale: MELODY! NO! (We now see Melody under the ice, struggling for breath. While in the back ground we hear soft music) Phantom: ㇸ6Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation! Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Helpless to resist the notes I write. For I compose the music of the night.ㇸ6 (We see Melody vanish from under the ice and appear in a dark warm room) 


	3. Act Two

(Scene Three. We see Melody in a dark warm room. She stands up still cold and in shock. She starts to reach out her hands to feel where she's at) Melody: W-w-where am I? (She stands in front of a fire place to get warm. As she begins to walk around, she comes across an organ and begins to play her little lullaby) Melody: ㇸ6I think your beautiful. He says I'm beautiful. Beautiful is all he sees. Beautiful he says is. . . Meㇸ6 Phantom: Who goes there?! (Melody quickly stands up and try's to run but knocks into things. Causing her mask to fall off) Phantom: Stop! (He grabs her and pulls her up) Melody: Please! Don't hurt me! Phantom: I'm not going to hurt you! Now tell me who are you and how you found this place! Melody: I-I'm Melody Harmony Rowen and I don't know! I don't how I got here! Phantom: Wait! . . . Did you say your name was Melody Rowen? Melody: Yes. Why? (First there is dead silence as The Phantom realizes who she is) Phantom:ㇸ6Far as we could be. I always pictured your face. I always hear your name. All my thoughts reach for you a million miles away. As time and distance pull us, be sure of this. I can feel the wind change. I can tell when something's not right. In some other world I thought I lost you. But finally you've come home. My child has come home!ㇸ6 (Melody is very confused as The Phantom gently hugs her) Melody: I- I dot understand? Phantom: You. . . My dear child. . . are my daughter (Melody smiles with glee) Melody: I have a father? Your my father? How do I really know your my father? (The Phantom takes her hand and puts it on his face) Phantom: Feel my face and feel yours because their just alike. (Melody starts to rub her face along with his and smiles. This makes The Phantom chuckle with glee.) Phantom: You see! (Melody keeps feeling and comes across his white mask) Melody: What's that? (The Phantom is silent for a moment. He covers his face and Melody is worried) Melody: Your not my father are you? Phantom: I am, I am your father. (Once again he takes her hand and leads her into another room) Phantom: Maybe this will work (he sits a music box, shaped like a monkey, in her lap and it began to play. Once Melody realizes where she had heard this tune, she begins to cry) Phantom: You remember. . . don't you? (Melody nods her head in reply) Phantom:ㇸ6Masquerade. Paper faces on parade, masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you. . . Masquerade. Every color every shade, masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find youㇸ6 (Melody wrapped her arms around him) Melody: Oh papa! You don't know how much I've missed you! Phantom: I've missed you as well. Giving you away was the worst thing I ever could have done and I promise I'll never let you go again. Melody: Father, What was that thing on your face? (The Phantom stood up and walked over to a mirror) Phantom: Do you ever remember seeing a man. . . with half a white mask? Melody: No. I cant see anything but for some reason in my dreams I see a young beautiful woman with long brown hair and a kind face. Phantom: Christine. Melody: Who? Is she my mother? Is she here?! (The Phantom walks over with a sad look on his face and holds her hands) Phantom: Yes, Christine was your mother. . . but she died shortly after were born. Melody: Oh. . . .when? Phantom: She died a month after you were born. You see, she had complications during birth and she. . . (He started to get emotional a nd Melody reached for his hand) Phantom: At first she was fine but after a week she just, she started to get ill. She just couldn't stop bleeding and it only got worse. . . One night she went to sleep and. . . she never woke up. I tried to raise you on my own but you started to become sick as well and I just couldn't fix you. I had to give you away and (Sniff) I'm so sorry. At night I would hope and pray that one day, some how you would come back to me. Melody: Well. . . here I am. Do you think you want to keep my this time? (The Phantom smiled with a chuckle) Phantom: Yes. Yes I would like that very much. (Melody's stomach starts to growl) Phantom: Oh my, I bet your hungry. Melody: Yes, I am. (He picks her up and carries her out of the room) Phantom: Well in that case, lets eat supper. (Scene Four. Melody wakes up the next day in a bedroom, to the sound of music.) Phantom: Oh good morning Melody. Did I wake you? Melody: No, I was already awake. Papa can talk to you about something? Phantom: Of cores, what's wrong? Melody: Well I wanted to ask you. . . why do you ware half a mask? (The Phantom sighs and sits down beside her) Phantom: Well your going to know sooner or later. . . I was born deformed on the right side of my face. So a mask was my first scrap of clothing. A mask to cover my entire face. They treated me like I was a monster. So one day I ran away, to a circus. For years I was part o their show, playing music, doing tricks. . But they started to put me in a cage like a wild animal. If there's anything I hate more, it's seeing someone caged like an animal. But one day escaped and came here to the Opera House of Populu're. Here I worked for years and I still do on rare occasions. . . but I use to torment people. The people who saw me as a freak and treated me like one. . . but now I know that I am a monster, a freak of nature. One day I was sitting in box 5 and I heard the most beautiful voice singing and- Melody: It was mother wasn't it? Phantom: Yes, it was your mother and that was when I knew I had to train her, teach her everything I knew about music. I use to train her during the day and sing to her at night. Certain people did not like your mother because of her beautiful voice. Anyways long and dramatic story short, your mother was suppose to marry a man named Raoul Vicomte but she left him and married me and then later on- Melody: There was me. (the Phantom chuckled with a smile) Phantom: Yes, there was you. My true angel of music. At first I didn't want anyone, not even your mother to see my true and hideous form but I showed her. She was terrified at first but she became use to it. Melody: Well could I see- or feel it, is what I mean. Phantom:ㇸ6 Have you ever yearned to go Past the world you think you know? Been enthralled to the call Of the beauty underneath? Have you let it draw you in Past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full breathless pull Of the beauty underneath? When the dark unfolds its wings Do you sense the strangest things? Things no one would ever guess Things mere words cannot express?ㇸ6 Melody: Yes Phantom:ㇸ6 Do you find yourself beguiled By the dangerous and wild? Do you feed on the need For the beauty underneath? Have you felt your senses surge And surrendered to the urge? Have been hooked as you looked at the At the beauty underneath? When you stare behind the night Can you glimpse its primal might? Might you hunger to possess Hunger that you can't repress?ㇸ6 Melody: Yes ㇸ6It seems so beautiful So strange yet beautiful Everything's just as you sayㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6And she's so beautiful Perhaps too beautiful What I suspect cannot be And yet somehow, we both see The very same wayㇸ6 Melody: ㇸ6Is the music in your head Have you followed where it led? And been graced with a taste Of the beauty underneath? Does it fill your every sense Is it terribly intense? Tell me you need it too Need the beauty underneathㇸ6 Melody and Phantom: ㇸ6When it lifts its voice and sings Don't you feel amazing things? Things you know you can't confess Things you thirst for nonethelessㇸ6 Melody: ㇸ6It all so beautifulㇸ6 Phantom: Can it be? Melody: ㇸ6Almost too beautiful Do you see what I see?ㇸ6 Phantom:ㇸ6 To her it's beautiful My world is beautiful How can this be what it seems? All of my most secret dreams Somehow set freeㇸ6 You can feel it Melody: Yes Phantom: Come closer Melody: Yes Phantom: ㇸ6You've no fear of the beauty underneathㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6You can face itㇸ6 Melody: Yes Phantom:ㇸ6 You can take itㇸ6 Melody:Yes Phantom: ㇸ6You see through to the beauty underneathㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6To the splendorㇸ6 Melody: ㇸ6Splendorㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6And the gloryㇸ6 Melody: ㇸ6And the gloryㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6To the truth of the beauty underneathㇸ6 Melody:ㇸ6 The beauty underneathㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6You'll accept itㇸ6 Melody: Yes Phantom: ㇸ6You'll embrace itㇸ6 Melody: Yes Phantom:ㇸ6 Let me show you the beauty underneath To the splendorㇸ6 Melody: ㇸ6Splendorㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6And the gloryㇸ6 Melody: ㇸ6And the gloryㇸ6 Phantom:ㇸ6 To the truth of the beauty underneathㇸ6 Melody:ㇸ6 The beauty underneathㇸ6 Phantom: ㇸ6You'll accept itㇸ6 Melody: Yes Phantom: ㇸ6You'll embrace itㇸ6 Melody: Yes Phantom: ㇸ6Let me show you the beauty underneathㇸ6 (Phantom slowly takes off his mask. He takes Melody's hands and places them on his disfigured face) Phantom: Its horrible isn't it? Melody: To be honest father. . . I've experienced much worse. Phantom: So your not frightened? Melody: No but scared or not, I love you anyways. (Melody gives him a hug and he hugs her back) Phantom: There's something else I need to tell you. I'm not an average man. Melody: What do you mean? (He puts his hands on her face) Phantom: I can do things that not everyone can do. . . . Theres a reason people are scared of me. I'm what people call a phantom. Melody: Everything makes so much more sense to me now! Phantom: What do you mean? Melody: I mean my powers. I can do things too. (His eyes get wide with surprise) Phantom: You mean you can do things too?! Melody: Yes! Just like yesterday when I got here. I remember being in freezing cold water one minute and then the next thing I know, I'm here. Phantom: You've teleported! Did I hear you say, freezing water? Melody: Yes it's a long story but I think we should eat breakfast first. Phantom: Oh yes! I almost forgot, come let's eat. 


End file.
